REMAKE! Moulin Rouge
by Aveda J. Hadara
Summary: [Dasey] This years play was Moulin Rouge, and, as all guessed, Derek and Casey got the lead roles. But, as feelings from the play turn into real life feelings, can they hide their relationship from the real Duke? [Warning: Foul Language]
1. Chapter One

**REMAKE!** _Moulin Rouge_

Nature Boy was the opening number, and the boy who sang it had an amazingly good voice. Casey approved of such, a smile on her face as she watched the Freshman kick his feet, sitting at the edge. She looked back down at her own script, flicking the paper at the edge as she looked over her first lines. Though she loved to sing, she was a little scared that her entrance was actually a song. And that her entrance was her on a little swing that she had to sit on a little above everyone else. Oh this whole entrance was a bit scary. But the worst thing that the whole entrance thing was that she had to dance with Derek, who was playing Christian. The whole play she had to be around him, acting like she was in love with him. God, it was going to be torture.

Luckily, her boyfriend had decided to audition too, but he didn't get Christian. He got, the Duke, which was the worst part in the whole play. Lance, her long term boyfriend, was slightly like the Duke in ways, extremely jealous. The reason behind him getting such a role was completely obvious, he couldn't sing, and he looked nothing like Christian with his dirty blonde hair. And, ever so convenient, the Duke didn't have much singing roles, and when he did, they were extremely horrible. So, Lance was stuck with the Duke, evilest man in the world, while her step-brother Derek got the role of Christian!

Now, for Derek, there were a ton of reason why he got the role. He could sing surprisingly well, almost scared me a bit after I heard it. He looked more like Christian then anyone else that auditioned for the role. He could act, again, surprisingly well. And he was just perfect for the role in other roles. He was good for publicity, for he was still, in the middle of senior year, the most popular guy in school. It just bothered her so that he got the role, and that she had to get the role of Satine. It was bothering her to no end. She was just glad that it wasn't like that in real life, because if it was, there would be hell. Derek and Casey together, everyone expected it, but Lance would beat the crap out of him if he even looked at her in the 'wrong' way. Lance, the overprotective, extremely jealous boyfriend. Ugh.

Casey knew only five other people in the play, and they had the more supporting roles. Max was playing the Argentinean, because Kendra forced him too, while she got the part of Nini. And then Derek forced Sam to audition for the play as well, and he had gotten the role of Harold Zidler. The others, like Toulouse, Satie, Audrey, and the Doctor, were all played by people in Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior years. She was annoyed that Emily never auditioned, or her boyfriend Sheldon. All of her friends had left her with the likes of Derek and Kendra. And she wasn't exactly on the greatest terms with Max after they broke up. Also, Sam and herself weren't exactly buddies either. The whole cast was just a jumble of people who barely knew each other. Thankfully, she at least had Lance, even if she had to pretend to hate him during the whole play.

Sighing, Casey dug her face in her script, not reading, but attempting to think. She knew that she was going to have difficulty acting like she loved Derek, because she didn't even remotely like him in such a way. True, they had gotten off on better terms over their years together, but she had no romantic interest in him. Hopefully, being the best actress she could be, she would somehow find the will to pretend to love him. Maybe, once she stepped in character as Satine is would just flow into her, of course, she was just wishing this. Her flow of thought was so jumbled; she couldn't pick out the lines on her paper without over analyzing anything. Sitting straighter, she gazed out into the auditorium. What was she going to do?

"Casey," a voice cuts through her thoughts, Lance is behind her with a smile on his face. "Dear, are you okay?" He queried with the tone that sounded like a married couple. She hated it when he called her dear for some reason. She wanted him to just make up a pet name or something. Case was better then Dear. Shaking her head, Casey stood up and turned towards him with a small, half-smile.

"No," she said with a mirthless tone of voice. "You didn't get the part of Christian, and now I'm forced to love Derek." Casey's words left her mouth dry, glancing at Lance for some reassurance on his part. She really didn't know what he felt about this whole thing, though she could only guess that he was getting jealous already. Just mentioning Derek was probably making him get all worked up.

"Don't talk about it," Lance said with a clenched jaw, Casey decided that she was right. "Well, I do at least get to kiss you anytime I want, and we have a kiss during the movie." His green eyes were smiling down at her, and Casey laughed softly.

"But remember, I have to act like I don't like it," Casey reminded him with a small laugh, and he shrugged. "It's going to be hard." Casey decided for him, before turning back to her script and re-reading her opening lines. Singing them softly under her breath, she didn't notice when Lance wandered off as someone called. "_The French are glad to die for love_," she whispered, looking up at the empty seats in the auditorium.

Something touched her shoulder at the exact moment she was mouthing her next line, and the hairs on the back of her neck rose, jumping up from her seat. Looking behind her, her eyes come in contact with the oddly bluish green eyes of Derek. She rose an eyebrow at him, instead of shouting like she would have done in the past. She stared oddly into Derek's eyes, wondering why exactly they were such an odd color.

"Contacts," Derek finally spoke up, answering Casey's unanswered question. She nodded, and stood up as she clamped onto his hand for help. "Casey, you know that rehearsal is over right?" Derek said as she let go of his hand, his eyebrow raised, curious for her answer. She looked around and saw the back stage crew moving things behind the curtains. Her eyes widened a little bit before she laughed it off. She must have been a little too far into her world. "Come on, Space Case, lets go home," he laughed, the name added in their as a joke instead of an insult.

"Yeah . . . let's go home," she nodded as she stared at the stage, passing Derek by as they headed towards the doors. She took a look back at the stage with a smile shaping her lips, knowing that Moulin Rouge was going to be one of their school's best plays, even if she had to pretend to love Derek.

-**x**-

"... _They delight in fighting duels_ ..." was heard as Derek passed by Casey's room, attempting to get to his own. He stopped for a moment, and leaned against the door to her room, just wanting to listen to her sing. Derek had admitted before that she did have a good voice, and god was he right. "... _But I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive jewels_ ..." Sighing at the wonderful sound of her voice, Derek removed himself from her door, as the faster part began.

"_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend_," her voice grew louder as she sang, coming through the wall in between them because of the vents. Derek looked towards the wall that separated their rooms for a moment longer, before collapsing onto his bed, script in one hand. "_A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or help feed your pussycat_," he heard her laugh at the end of that particular line, and found that he couldn't focus on the sheet of paper in front of him. It was all her fault, she just had to be singing so damn well.

"_Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end_," Derek gave up on the script, throwing it on his counter with amazing accuracy. Lying back on his bed, he closed his eyes, pondering his relationship with Casey MacDonald. Yes, he actually had a non-fighting relationship with Casey now-a-days. The childish act had to end sooner or later. But only did it to gain her attention anyway, but as he grew out of that stage he learned other things that caught her attention that didn't involve wrestling with her.

"_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_." Casey had gotten over the fighting thing as soon as he had. She didn't ignore him after it either; they had just gotten past the screaming and physical fighting. Why had Derek wanted Casey's attention from all the way in the beginning? Well, there was only one obvious reason; he had a '_crush_' on her. Yeah, Derek had a crush on his step-sister Casey. Not that he really thought of her in such a way, a sibling way, that is. Right from the wedding to this day, he had a liking for her.

"_Tiffany's! Cartier_!" Why did Derek like her? Because she was a challenge! She was that girl that could walk around scantily clad, and he couldn't stare at her, why? Because she was suppose to be a sibling to him. She had probably never he glanced at him in such a manner, never looked at his bare chest when he came out of the shower. Casey didn't need him; she had other guys to please. Sam, Max, and now that damned Lance.

"_'Cause we are living in a material world, and I'm a material girl_!" And Derek had thought she had some dignity! Really, she could easily be called a hypocrite after all the shit she put him through because he went out with multiple girls. Though he never approached the subject with her, and she didn't appear to want to talk about it, he always had that itching in the back of his head to just explode at her for being so hypocritical. But he wouldn't touch that subject yet in his life, not when he had her so close already.

"_Black star, Roscor! Talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it_!" Friends, they were already friends. So all he needed to do now was get her to return the feelings he had been hiding so easily beneath his friendly face. That secret crush wasn't going to be a secret much longer, as long as Derek could keep her around as his friend for that long. "_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer, but diamonds are a girl's best friend._" Maybe this play would help him get closer to her, especially since their roles were so close together. Hah, this would be perfect. He would overcome this challenge, he was sure of it.

"_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're awful nice._" Her voice floated through his vents once more, but he couldn't take it anymore, and slammed it shut, trying to focus once more. He was stuck on his thoughts with Casey, but they were perfect thoughts to recite his own lines for. He wondered exactly why he decided that playing Christian was such a wonderful idea. Derek laughed to himself, he suddenly had no doubt that he did it because then Lance would get jealous. Ah, he loved to bother that guy so much. Now he knew the reason why Lance would never come to dinner at their house! Derek would be there, and that bothered him just too much.

But Derek himself was a jealous person, somewhere beneath that entire emotionless exterior. And he always felt that light stab of jealously when he saw Casey and Lance laughing and kissing each other. He always was the one that stared at them across the lunch room with a faint hint of scorn through his eyes. And he was sure that Casey caught him staring sometimes, but always held her composure as she stared at him. Of course, she would have noticed the jealousy that ran beneath his skin, but she never acted upon it. So it left Derek wondering what she thought of him. Did she think it was funny? Or did she find it frightening? Exciting? Was he _her_ challenge? Was she flaunting her boyfriend in his face on purpose? What was she feeling?

Shaking his head to get such thoughts out of his system, Derek looked at the ceiling with an aggravated sigh. All would come together in time. But for now, he had lines to read. Grabbing the script, he once more lied back on his bed, the script over his face.

Was she worth reading all these lines over?

…

Yeah.

-**x**-

**Author's Notes:** Please be kind, this is my first fanfiction. I bet all of my characters are slightly OOC, huh? The song has nothing to do with what Derek was thinking.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life with Derek, Moulin Rouge, or any songs that may be used throughout this story.

Please, please review! That button down there is pleading!


	2. Chapter Two

**REMAKE!** _Moulin Rouge_

"Derek, can we please just go through the script once," Casey pleaded as she stood in his doorway. His face contorted into an expression that was considering. No smirk was found on his face, his brown eyes looking down at her with thought clouding them. She placed her hands together in a pleading gesture. He couldn't really resist such an adorable expression, and he would take any chance to spend time with her. And, come on, she looked pretty good in her tank top and pajama pants, and the way his light made her skin glow. Wow… he was totally in love with this girl, or something.

"Fine," he muttered, letting her enter the room. "But I don't want to go through and kissing scenes with you just yet." He chuckled as he closed the bedroom door, and sat on his bed next to his step-sister. She was sending glances throughout the room, trying to clean it with her eyes, or so it appeared. "Where do you want to start?" he asked with no interest apparent in his tone, watching Casey from the corner of his eye.

"Well, the meeting in the Elephant should be good. Do you want to add the singing in?" Casey inquired as she rose from her spot on the bed, a grimace appearing on her features as she scanned over the script. This was one of the more, uh, embarrassing scenes for her throughout the whole play. Not only did she have to act like she wanted to... do it... with Derek, but she had to moan continuously throughout. _Very_ uncomfortable. And think about what she was going to have to wear! It was going to be an interesting little scene to do in front of everyone. Maybe they would just skip this part when they actually had to do it... even if it was very important.

"Fine with me," the ever so blunt response from Derek came, and Casey rolled her eyes before starting the scene. Wondering exactly how she would do this without bursting into laughter, Casey turned to face Derek, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She laughed a little, breathing in and out, as she attempted to get out her line.

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, don't you think?" Casey asks him, a small smile on her face as she spoke in soft tones. Walking towards him, she had a ghost of a smirk set upon her delicate lips, a sparkle in her blue eyes as the lamp's light hit her face at just the right angle. "Hmm? Poetic enough for you?" Gesturing to her outfit which wasn't what she would be wearing in the play, a sleeping tank-top and pajama pants.

"Yes," Derek spoke, his voice betraying his attempted calm demeanor. A small smile that held back laughter curled the tips of his lips. Running a hand through his hair, he took in the form of his step-sister, who appeared to be unaware of his small behaviors that were not supposed to be there. He was suppose to be nervous, no laughing!

"A little, uh, supper? Maybe some Champagne?" Casey questioned with the delicate curve of her eyebrow. She let her hand clasp at the air, as if she was holding a bottle of Champagne, and showed it too him like he was on a game show. A smile quirked her own lips and he shook his head.

"I'd rather just, um, get it over and done with," he said with a slightly nervous undertone to his voice. As said before, an amazingly good actor. Scratching the back of his neck, he glanced up at Casey, and she still had her eyebrow raised, and she pretended to drop the Champagne into the bucket that was suppose to be there. He glanced at her face, and she had that faint look of annoyance under toning her surprised face.

"Oh," Casey speaks softly, looking unsure before replacing her slight shock with a calm face. "Very well. Then why don't you come down here?" She questioned as she walks towards the bed, and laid down upon it with a small, almost seductive gleam in her eyes. Derek has the greatest temptation to get on that bed with her at the moment, kiss her senseless, that was what he wanted to do. But he couldn't do that, yet, anyway. "... And let's get it over and done with." A tempting undertone came from the actress, her eyes watching him with the same look in her eyes. Derek was sure it was just fake though, Casey would never want him to jump in bed with her. Not with Lance around to find out.

"I-I prefer to do it standing," Derek spoke with that nervous undertone once more. Casey's face lifts in shock, wow she was good with the acting. Casey spouts her loud "oh!" as she sits up in the bed, and looks likes she is going to get up. He has the sudden urge to go over there and press her down on the mattress, taking it all he has to resist doing it. "You don't have to stand, I mean. It's sometimes that it's quite long, and I'd like you to be comfortable. It's quite modern what I do, and it may feel a little strange at first, but - but I think if you're open, then-then you might enjoy it." Derek stands a little ways off, his hands tied together behind his back, fingers interlocked as he focuses on the lines that he has somewhat memorized.

"I'm sure I will."

"Excuse me..."

Turning away from her, he looks at the wall and sighs for a minute, trying to remember his next line. He rubs his face slightly, trying to surface the memory of his next line. The yellow light pours at his feet, his eyes closed, attempting to focus on the picture of the script in his mind. If only that damn line wasn't blurred out! Turning towards the window, he tries to find inspiration.

"The-the sky is-is... with the birds and..." Derek is cut off by the odd sigh that comes from behind him, turning around; he sees Casey laid on the bed once more, looking up at him. Turning back towards the window, Derek is completely confused on what his line is. He can tell by the eyes that bore into his head that Casey is getting impatient.

"I know. Come on, come on." Grumbling to himself, he turns back to Casey who is still lying back on the bed, and lets a moan run past her throat. This was certainly uncomfortable. Was Casey doing this on purpose to him? God it was killing him, getting him all nervous and crap like that. "I think..." still wondering over his lines, he turns back around, a bit jittery. Suddenly a line finds its way through his mouth, "There might be some shaking. Oh, riki-tiki-tiki-tiki." Out of all of his lines, he chooses the most odd, huh? He heard the bed springs loosen a little, but he doesn't look back to see Casey.

"Um, is everything alright?" Casey says with concern evident in her voice, though once again, there was that irritated undertone to it.

"Uhm, I'm a little nervous. It's just sometimes it takes a while for ..." he paused, suddenly remembering all of his lines. He blinked a few times, looking towards the ground.

"Oh!"

"... You know, inspiration to come."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. Let Mommy help, hmm?" Casey spoke with a slight amused sound throughout her vocals, a slight purr heard. Moving towards Derek with that predatory gleam in her eyes, she grasps his crotch with a laugh of amusement. Caught off guard, Derek let out an unconscious gasp, Casey laughs a little more. "Does that inspire you?" she murmurs softly, whispering the words, before grabbing his clothes by the shoulders, and thrusting him towards the bed. Growling, Casey stalks towards him like all predators to their prey. The yellow like accenting her features, making her eyes glitter softly.

"Let's make love!"

"Make love?"

Crawling over his body, Casey's breath his ragged as she comes up to his face. He is seriously confused, his puzzlement clear from the lines that creased his brow. Casey is clearly amused, her face smiling as she looked down at him.

"You want to, don't you?"

"Well, I came to..." He was cut off by Casey's line.

"No, tell the truth."

Pretending to undo his tie, Casey is watching him with that same amusement in her expression. Derek has finally attempted to clear his confusion, though there were still signs of it on his face. His chocolate eyes were staring deeply into her own blue ones, and she paused for a moment, watching him with a tilted head. She licked her lips once, twice, thrice times before returning the script.

"Can't you feel the poetry?"

"What?!"

"Oh, come on. Feel it. Free the tiger!" Casey laughed openly, her head thrown back as she cried out with mirth. Derek stared at her with wonderment for a moment, watching as her creamy neck was out for display, his lips craving that skin beneath them. Her chocolate hair moved over her shoulders, and down past her breasts, to land directly below them. The brown locks of hair shone like waves in the dim lighting of his room. Resisting the urge to move out and touch them, Casey smirked down at them, before whispering softly. "_Don't worry, I won't embarrass you today_."

"Big boy!" Skipping the one small part with Toulouse, Casey continued with the script with a full out smile on her face. "Yes, I need your poetry _now_!" Derek, stunned into silence, watched her as she stared down at him with that excited grin on her face. Scrunching his face together, he watched her carefully; the dim glitter in her eye was defiantly not fake.

"Oh, all right!" Derek says with a little exasperation in his tone, pushing Casey off so she landed softly on the bed. Almost glaring at him, Casey acted as though she was puzzled by his actions. "It's a little bit funny." Derek recited softly, and Casey watched him with that same curiosity stinging her eyes.

"What?"

"This f-feeling in-inside. I'm not one of those who can-who can easily hide. Is this-okay, is this what you want?" Derek questioned her with his eyes, watching the heaving chest of his step-sister from all of the work they had done already. She eyed him with her own speck of confusion, before making a face of understanding.

"Ohh, poetry, yes. Yes. Yes, this is what I want, naughty words! Oh!" Rolling around on the bed, Casey lets out an airy moan as she catches a side-ways glance at her script with a skeptical look, as though not believing that she actually had to do this. This certainly wasn't something that Casey would do everyday, and not something she even wanted to do right now! She was rolling around, giving out breathy moans, to her STEP-BROTHER!

"I-I don't have much money but..."

"Oh! Naughty!" What would her boyfriend think of her if she was like this? God, this play was going to make Lance go into depression, or on a rampage.

"... But boy if I did ..."

"Oh, yes!"

Making a strange face, Derek continues, "I'd buy a big house where we both-both could live." Derek was turned away from her, so Casey stopped her rolling and groaning, trying to catch her breath from such acts. This play was going to tire her out.

"Oh, I love them! Oh, it's so good!"

"If I were a sculptor-"

"Wonderful!"

He hears a thunk behind him, and glances over his shoulder to see Casey on the floor, looking up at him, gasping for breath.

"... But then again, no."

"Wonderful."

"Or a man who makes potions at a traveling show."

"Oh don't! Don't!"

Pausing, Derek sends a tentative glance back at his step-sister who is currently shoving her face in the carpet. But as he pauses, she tears her head up from his white carpets and almost screams. Her face is beat red from embarrassment

"No, no. Don't stop!"

"I know it's not much..."

"Give me more! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh!"

No even bothering to act like he was weirded out, Derek is sending Casey odd looks over his shoulder. She is still breathing a bit heavily, her chest heaving against the floor. Her eyes give her away though; they have the sparkle of mirth intertwined throughout their over-coat of attempted lust. Shaking his head, Derek continues.

"... But it's the best I can do."

"Oh, naughty! Don't stop! Yes! Yes!"

Derek, somehow discovering his cue to start singing, between the soft screams of fake pleasure from Casey, and his own jumbled thoughts. Turning towards his own window, he opens his mouth to let the music spill out.

"_My gift is my song_ ..." The voice of an angel, the Drama teacher had said. Casey stopped her annoying moans and groans, her face tilted as she looked up at her step-brother. His mouth was hanging open as the words were done spilling from his lips. He was still looking out the window, the sight outside darkening as the day fell to blessed night. Letting his mouth close, he shut his eyes a few seconds, before continuing in a very soft, but unwavering voice, "... _and this one's for you_." As he spoke those simple five words, he turned around with the most meaningful look in his eyes. Casey was struck dumb by it, her eyes wide as he looked towards her. But she rose an eyebrow in suspicion as well, her eyes clearing speaking for her. '_What are you trying to pull?'_

"_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_," he turned away from her, almost shy. His face flushes with the faint undertone of a blush on his cheeks. Casey was still a little out of it, her eyes watching his movements, her jaw still dropped slightly. "_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world_." Turning completely away from her, Derek walked towards the window, as if transfixed by the sight outside. His hands tugged at the back of his shirt, a nervous gesture. Standing up from the ground, Casey followed with that strange look of awe written clearly across her features.

"_Sat on the roof, and kicked off the moss, well some of these verses, well they, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_," Turning to face Casey, Derek's brown hair fell on his face as he continued to sing to her. His mahogany eyes flicker slightly, the faintest emotion floating through them, as he moved towards her. Blue met brown, and Casey found herself being pulled towards him herself. "_It's for people like you that keep it turned on. So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or it they're blue_."

Extending a hand, Derek grasps it within his own and noticed the slightly uncertain smile that appeared on her lips. "_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_," still grasping her hand, Derek pulls her closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Spinning her around with him, a smile gracing both of their features. Casey was trapped within his embrace, and didn't mind it at all; she actually enjoyed the feeling of fitting into his arms. But she stopped herself from becoming to comfortable; this wasn't going to be a long term thing. She was only doing this for the play! "_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_," he smiled so serenely down at her, his eyes sparkling as they danced around his room.

"_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done _..." he stopped for a moment, looking down at her with all of the song stuck in his eyes. Casey couldn't help but think it was cute, the way he looked at her. She grinned back and Derek began his singing again, his voice just how she liked it, "_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world_." One arm looped around her waist, and one coming down to get her knees, Derek picked her up. Spinning Casey around as if she was extremely light, Derek had a silly grin on his face. He sang out the last verse before letting her stand on her own two feet. "_Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world_!" But before she could once more compose herself, Derek dipped her down and leaned in for a kiss, only to be stopped by her voice.

"Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented duke," her voice was dreamy, her eyes half-lidded as they leaned in towards each other. Her brown tendrils fell away from her face, one lonely brown lock draped over her face. Derek laughed; his next line requested him of it.

"Duke?"

"Not that the title's important, of course."

"I'm not a duke."

"Not a duke?"

Their lips almost touching, Derek chuckled softly, speaking his last line for this scene, "I'm a writer." Casey pulled away from him, hands on his chest, her face showing that she was clearly appalled.

"A writer?"

Taking a huge breath, Casey got out of Derek's hold, but felt the intensity of his stare as he glanced after her. Brushing a few strands of brown hair from her eyes, Casey smiled openly at her step-brother. They had done a very good job with this scene, though she knew that she had over-acted the moaning and groaning. It was a bit weird to do all of that, but she had stepped directly into her character's shoes, it was so easy. She had felt so comfortable being around Derek, it was strange.

"Well, that was a nice rehearsal," she finally spoke up, breaking all train of thought. Nodding to herself, she played with the ends of her hair. "So, uh, Derek. That was very nice singing, never knew you had it in you." Her smile shrunk a little, but was still curling her lips as she regarded him. He nodded, taking his own deep breaths.

"God, singing like that kills me," Derek joked, chuckling softly at his own joke. "I don't know if I will be able to make it through the whole play singing." He ran a hand through his own brown hair, ruffling it up a bit. Casey moved towards his door, her hand out stretched to grasp the door knob when Derek's voice stopped her. "Tomorrow we have rehearsal, right?" Casey faltered for a moment, and looked over her shoulder, before looking down at the ground.

"Uhm... Yeah... Well, uh, see you in the morning," Casey's voice didn't waver, but her demeanor suggested something was wrong. Derek watched her attempt to open the door, but he stuck out a hand and closed it before she could escape. Looping a hand around her waist, he tugged her away from the door. "Derek, stop-" Her words weren't finished as he tossed her on the bed, softly landing above her, lips inches from her own.

"Close your eyes," he hissed softly, and she complied, though she didn't know why. As she did so, he leaned further and brushed their lips together, and he could see her stiffen beneath his hold. Then, without any warning, he crushed their lips together, she fell rigid beneath him. It wasn't how he expected her to take it, she was completely still beneath him as he pecked at her shut lips. She didn't open her eyes, and let out a breathy sigh, before attempting to push him off. But just then, the door cracked open a bit.

"Casey?" someone whispered through the door. Derek froze on top of her, his eyes opened a little wider then before.

_Shit_. Lance.

-**x**-

**Author's Notes:** Thanks a lot for the reviews, they keep me alive. : Well most of this chapter was just going by the script, and it kind of sucked, but live with me here people. The next chapter will be amusing, I promise you. Who doesn't love a good jealousy? Oh, and I want to warn you all, that I probably won't be updating as quickly as I am now. I tend to get writers block in the middle of a story. But hopefully, I can keep this one going for a long time.

**Standard Disclaimer Here**

The button! Click it, please! Review, I'm begging.


	3. Chapter Three

**REMAKE!** _Moulin Rouge_

Lance.

Of course Lance had to come now, in the middle of a good moment for Derek, even if Casey was attempting to push him off. Derek had heard the whisper from Casey's lover, and the door creaking open, but he couldn't move from shock. The sandy blonde hair caught his vision first, flaxen tendrils falling in his face, and then green eyes that were wide in shock as he brushed away those few hairs. Derek slowly realized what position he was still in, and knew that Casey was still beneath him, though her hands had fallen back to her sides. Lance was sure to be pissed off now, because any boyfriend would freak out if their girlfriend was breathing so heavily, blushing, and lying beneath another guy. But Lance took it to an extreme, he always did.

"She... I..." Derek stuttered out incoherently, trying to explain the position that he was in. Casey's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Derek's stupid muttering, and glanced to the side. Her blue eyes widened three times larger then they were before, she also just realizing what was happening. Her pupils were small in the dim light, Derek could see the black that came in streaks against her blue eyes.

"Oh, Lance..." she said with a small bit of hesitation in her voice. She had to make up a lie, and quick, before Lance came over there and beat the hell out of Derek. She tilted her head to look at Derek, who was looking down at her with questioning eyes, that spoke, _'What the hell are we going to do?'_ Casey sighed and looked at Lance, "We were-" she paused to find a real reason behind it all, her voice catching in her throat, "we were rehearsing for the play." Casey spoke such with a slight more happy voice, pleased that she could come up with a good lie.

Lance didn't seem impressed. "Oh, ha, ha. You except me to believe that scantily clad, in the arms of your step-brother, at 10:30 P.M, inside of his room, you were rehearsing? What do you take me for, an idiot?" Lance growled with anger and moved towards them with one of his arms thrown back to punch Derek straight in the face. Derek got off of Casey, who was still a little shocked, and stood a few feet away from her with his hands raised in a defensive gesture.

"Come on Lance, what do you think we were doing? I mean, come on, she's my step-sister," Derek pointed out with a slightly amused look glittering in his chocolate orbs. Lance snorted, and walked over to Casey, attempting to drag her up with him, but she gasped for air as he pulled at her arms. "What are you doing?" Derek growled softly, moving towards his step-sister and her possessive boyfriend. Did he think grabbing at her like that was going to get her up? "God, do you even know how to handle women?" Derek gave a snort himself, and extended one hand to his step-sister for her to take hold of. As Lance let go of his tight hold on her fore arm, there appeared to be red marks were his fingers had grasped. Grabbing for his hand, Casey was lifted from her lying position on the bed. Derek rolled his eyes in Lance's direction, but didn't speak.

Lance straightened himself a bit, and glared openly at Derek. Smoothing his clothing, Lance extended his own hand to Casey, to lift her up all the way. She hesitantly grasped his outstretched hand, and gave a quick glance at Derek before suddenly being pressed up against her boyfriend's chest. She sighed with an over dramatic tone, and glanced up at him. Lance was still glaring at her step-brother, and Casey rolled her own eyes.

"Come on, Lance, don't be so angry at Derek, I promise it was just rehearsal," Casey whispered softly, sending a glance towards Derek again. He smirked at her, though Lance thought it was for him. "Come on Lance, let's just leave Derek alone, okay?" she murmured, stroking his cheek with one of her painted fingers. Intertwining his fingers with her own, Casey moved towards the door once more that night. Lance didn't budge though, and just kept glaring. "Lance," her voice strained, "come on." She was demanding his attention now, and he complied, moving towards the door.

"Touch her again, Venturi, and I'll beat you to the ground," Lance hissed as Casey lead him out of the room. Casey didn't look at Derek as she practically shoved him out into the hallway. Derek snorted arrogantly, but couldn't retort for Casey moved in before he could say anything that would insult the stupid bastard.

"We can continue this later," Casey whispered harshly as she moved out of his doorway. She held that look that said they _needed_ to talk, but they couldn't talk about it while Lance was around stalking them down every second of the day. She tilted her head up, before moving away from the door and following after her calling boyfriend. She glanced back at him, and gave a small scowl, before walking down the stairs.

-**x**-

_Why did Derek do that? Why did he kiss me!? We're step-siblings; we can't do those kind of things! Is he insane?_ Casey pondered as Lance threw a protective around her shoulder. He pulled her closer, and she gave him a side-ways glance. He almost beat up Derek when nothing was happening between them when he came in. Of course if he had seen what Derek had been doing before... Lance was too jealous of a person, one wrong look, or one bad thing said about Casey, and he went on a rampage. She liked a man to be protective, but not so damn jealous over everything. Couldn't a guy give her a compliment or two without being punched in the face? She didn't really care about the whistles sent her way, but anyone who did so, was threatened. Sighing, Casey looked over at Lance again, he was looking back at her. His sandy locks of hair brushed the skin right before his eyebrows, and his eyes were not narrowed, nor widened.

"Dear, what's the matter?" That damned '_Dear_' again; it was getting on her nerves. Couldn't he just call her Case or something? But she probably wouldn't like that either, because had decided long ago that she would only let Derek call her by that pet name. She shook her head at him, and looked at the TV, trying to focus on the show that was playing. But he kept nudging her in that annoying way of his, and he kept whispering, "Come on, Casey, you can tell me." or "Did Derek do something? I'll punch his face in!" She just wanted to scream at him to shut up or go away! It was so infuriating what he was doing to her.

"Nothing Lance, okay?" she spoke with a tired voice, her eyes weary as they traveled over her boyfriend's face. "And, just to say, we were practicing, you know. That is part of the play..." She glanced at his eyes for a moment, but his were located on her lips. She brushed his lips with her fingers, and he leaned into her touch, kissing the pads of her appendages. "Let me guess, if I give you a kiss, you'll forgive and forget?" She laughed leaning in towards him, and he nodded playfully. As she was about to kiss him, his eyes closed, she slid her eyes open and glanced at the stairs were Derek was currently standing, frozen. Shoving herself onto him, Casey crashed her lips upon his own. She had her eyes open, unlike her boyfriend who was thoroughly enjoying the way they were kissing. She had one hand behind his head, pointing at Derek and then pointing back up the stairs.

He stared at her with a look that almost said that he was hurt. She glared at him, telling him to go still with her hands. He walked back up a few stairs, and kept glancing down at her with that expression. Casey had one hand wrapped around Lance's neck, pushing him down on top of her as she fell back. _"Get the hell out of here!"_ she mouthed as Lance kissed down her neck, leaving hot, wet marks against her skin. She kept pointing at the stairs but he kept turning back to watch. Finally, when he got himself around the corner, Casey tore herself away from Lance, eyes wide. He looked at her with his own curiously raised eyebrow.

Standing up, Casey took Lance's hand, and directed him towards the door. "You need to go, now," she said in a fast, and harsh whisper. She looked towards the stairs, and Derek's head was poking from around the corner. She sent him the death glare. Lance looked appalled, his green eyes questioning as she pushed him out of the door. "Just go!" she sighed and shut the door in his face as he turned around to say goodnight. Turning back towards the stairs, she was given full view of Derek as he came around the corner. "We need to talk, _**NOW**_!" she screamed, and stomped up the stairs, grabbing his shirt and pulling him along with her.

Moving into her room, she shoved him through the doorway, and slammed the door shut behind her. He looked up at her expectantly, a smirk tight on his face. She huffed out a breath before pacing the room, and glaring at him through the slits in her eyes. She hated him right now, more then anything else in the world. He had made her push Lance out; he had just made her so angry. Pulling at the top hairs of her head, Casey stopped and looked at him again. She fiddled with her tank top bottom, before finally going over what she had to say.

"Derek, _this_ can't happen," she said gesturing between them, "_this_ is never going to happen!" She cried out, her eyes fluttering open and closed every few seconds. God, this life was so annoying. She turned towards him and she saw that he was looking down, but when he lifted up to her, his face contorted into a smile. He rose from his position on the bed, and walked towards her, grasping her hands in his. Casey almost pulled back, but he held her hands tight and ran circles around her palm. She looked up at him with a slightly confused face.

"All you need is love," he whispered softly, his eyes looking into her own. "You don't get that from the men you spend time with. Lance doesn't love you, and you don't love him. It's just an act." Derek looked her straight in the eye "As it was with every god damned guy you went out with, half the school is what I think. And you say I'm a pig for dating all of those girls. You are just the same, Casey, you can't deny it. You are a," He leaned in, and brushed his lips against her ear, _"Hypocrite."_ he murmured, and she pulled back with a mixture of emotions displayed on her face.

She tore her hands from his own and gave him a slap right across his face. The sound echoed in the silence of her room, and the red hand print was already appearing on his face. Derek's fingers caught her wrist as it came down, and he stared into her eyes. His fingers dug into her skin, she winced at the force he used. Using this to his advantage, he threw her back against the door, his anger visible by the way it controlled his eyes, and how he gripped her wrist so forcefully. She was taken aback slightly, and her wrist started to ache as he clenched it.

"Derek," she said softly, her voice had a pleading tone to it. He leaned towards her again, and she averted her eyes. "Derek, please..." She spoke sadly through the silence in the room. Her fingers clench on either hand, and his grip on her wrist didn't tighten, nor loosen. "Derek let me go, please," she whispered finally, getting the whole sentence out without choking on all of her words. Her blue eyes tore towards him once more, and he watched her warily.

"Are you in love?" he whispered, his face inching towards her as he spoke in his softest tone. "When you said that you were in love, was it true?" He leaned further into her, his nose brushing her cheek, her heart beating a million hours a minute. She attempted to pull back from his grasp, but the hand clasped around her wrist was too tight.

"Was it an act? Of course it was an act, I am an actress it's what I do. I make the audience believe in my performance. Don't get sucked up into the fantasy, Derek, it will only end badly," Casey said with no hint of joking her eyes. Her lips were pressed into a straight line, her blue eyes watching his own brown ones. His breath was hot against her cheek, his nose still brushing slowly against her skin. She swallowed.

"Casey," he spoke so lightly, almost gently, but it held that dangerous undertone. He looked her straight into the eyes. "I'm sorry," he said before letting go of her wrist and walking out on her. The flesh beneath her hand had grown purple from the pressure he had put on it, and she knew that the hand print across his face wasn't going anywhere either. Her skin burned where his breath had touched, where his nose had brushed. She slumped down against her door, eyes wide as she realized everything. Derek was in love with her. Derek Venturi, her step-brother.

Looking down, Casey had to decide now. It was either completely forget about Derek, or go after him. Before she could even think, she heard the door downstairs close, and she stood straight up. Her blue eyes looked at her door, her hand reached for the knob before she could think rationally. She couldn't forget Derek, she couldn't leave him to wallow in misery, he'd probably end of killing himself.

"Where is he off too?" she wondered aloud and wandered down the stairs, not bothering to take her jacket even though it was a chilly November evening. She pulled her shoes on, following after Derek in the cold night. She opened and closed the front door, and attempted to find Derek through the darkness of the night. Her breath appeared in front of her in short, white puffs. But he was no where to be seen, she squinted into the night, but there was nothing. Sighing, she looked at the driveway, only to see that the car was still there. "He couldn't have gotten too far away, he was just over here." Sighing and rubbing her arms, Casey decided to walk a little farther out, to see if he was off anywhere. But as she passed by the garage, someone shot out an arm and grabbed her. "AH!" she squealed, but there was no one trying to silence her.

"One night," she heard Derek whisper. She struggled against his hold, his arms wrapped around her waist. She turned to face him with a skeptical look on her face, deciding if it would be worth it. "It's only eleven forty-five, the Diner would still be open. I promise I won't do anything." As Derek promised, Casey felt the shivers run up her spine; she knew that he was regretting what he did by the sound of his voice. "One night, please, Case." She smiled at the use of her nickname, and turned around, tugging at his fingers.

Finally being freed from Derek's hold, Casey looked at him, straight in the eye. He was serious, as much as he could tell, and his regret for hurting here was also there. She could almost see the red, fading handprint on his cheek, and she felt her own stab of regret. She never had ment to hurt him... Maybe spending one night with him wouldn't be so bad, as long it was worth every second.

"Fine, but make it worth my while, Derek," Casey voiced her thoughts, her eyes sparkling in the dim and silver moonlight. She saw his smile light up, and then he dragged her by her arm to the car, and both of them forgetting they weren't exactly dressed to be going out.

-**x**-

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I kind of like this chapter, kind of don't. Hopefully you at least like it a little. Well, please enjoy to the fullest. This might be going too fast, if so, please tell me.

**Standard Disclaimer Here**

REVIEW! Yay!


	4. Chapter Four

**REMAKE!** _Moulin Rouge_

"One night." Derek had said and Casey couldn't have refused, and now, getting out of his car, in her pajama's she was slightly regretting not refusing him. But Derek had the biggest smile on his face as he took her hand and lead her into the Diner, which was close to empty. The only people in there were, strangely enough, Emily and Sheldon, and some old guy in the corner. Casey looked up, noticing something strange come into sight. A small stage in the middle of the whole thing, and she looked at Derek with narrowed eyes.

"Casey! Derek!" Emily's extremely excited voice flooded through her ears, and Derek pulled Casey towards Emily and Sheldon. Casey smiled and walked over with him, sitting next to Derek on the booth across from both Sheldon and Emily. "So! I heard you two got the lead roles in the play! So glad for you, Casey, I know you've always liked the part of Satine," Emily chatted with so much energy Casey wondered how she had got it when it was eleven at night. "And Derek, I didn't even know you could sing at all! Christian, huh? You must have a good voice to get that part." Emily laughed as did Sheldon; Casey just shook her head and placed her forehead in her palm. She knew that she was going to get a headache.

"Hello, hello! Welcome, welcome! What can I get you?" a perky female voice came up from the side, and Casey looked up at a particularly perky blonde waitress that went by the name of 'Ally'. Casey really was curious as to how these people weren't drugged by sleep this late at night. How can you be so damn happy in the middle of the night? Cringing the slightest bit, Casey put her head back in her hands, and then put her hands on the table. The rest of the table looked at her, and Derek patted her back, before ordering for her and himself.

"Well, since I'm not that hungry, I'll get one burger and a large fry. And the lady here will have a water," Derek said with a smile down at Casey, who didn't respond to what he ordered her. As the waitress took both Emily and Sheldon's orders, Casey looked at Derek and sighed tiredly. "Well Casey, since you promised me the night, I get to chose what we get to do." Casey raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Okay, get out of the booth," Derek ordered and she tiredly moved out of the leather seats of the booth.

Standing, Casey straightened out her top, and forced her hair back into a ponytail. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she felt Derek grab her arm and pull her towards the stage. Her sleep seemed to vanish, and she shook her head, pleading for him to stop.

"I get to pick what we do, and it's a perfect time to do some practice, huh?" Derek seemed extra happy, and Casey was too tired to complain all of the sudden. Pulled onto the stage, Casey felt the spot light fall onto both of them, and her hands were suddenly filled with a microphone. Emily and Sheldon are smiling at them from where they were sitting; Casey forced a tight-lipped smile, clearly annoyed. "You know what song we're doing, right?" Casey nodded blankly, before raising the microphone to her lips.

_"All you need is love,"_ Derek sang to her, smiling as he stepped towards her.

"A girl has got to eat," Casey reminded him, her face had lost its sleepy look, and she took a step back from him, facing the other way.

_"All you need is love,"_ Derek repeated again, leaning towards her once more as she resisted him.

"She'll end up on the streets!" Casey said with a tone that suggested that he was crazy.

_"All you need is love!" _Derek responded once more, leaning in towards her, but Casey turned around walking away.

_"Love is just a game," _she finally started to sing, her eyes facing the wall as she continued to walk, but Derek was suddenly in front of her, smiling down at her.

_"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me."_

_"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee,"_ she smirked and then turned away from him again, her movements strong as she escaped across the stage to the other side. But once again, she was cut off by Derek, his face appearing in front of her as he sang into the mic.

_"Just one night, give me just one night!"_

_"There's no way, 'cause you can't pay."_

_"In the name of love, one night in the name of love!"_

_"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you,"_ Casey turned and walked towards center stage, where the stairs were, and has all intentions of actually leaving. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to practice such a song, and she didn't want Derek to be singing to her. Most of all, she didn't want to end up falling for him over this song. She always had felt that softness towards this song. This song could make two people fall in love, or one in her case. Derek already loved her, she knew that, but could she love him in return?

_"Don't-"_ Casey stopped at the real sound of pleading in his voice, she gave a quick look over her shoulder, _"leave me this way."_ She looks at him with all intention of still leaving, her eyes narrowed at his. He keeps his eyes trained on her face, his hand outstretched to lure her in, _"I can't survive without your sweet love."_ Casey's heart melted at the look in those chocolate brown eyes. _"Oh baby, don't leave me this way."_ Derek stayed where he was, and Casey sighed softly.

_"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly loves songs," _her eyes averted from his, looking out into the non-existent audience. She knows this is going to make her melt.

_"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."_ Casey turned to look at him, drawn to him, but not able to go to him. They stare at each other for a while, Derek looking for some recognition within her blue gems. He finally inched towards her, feet moving at a very slow pace. He is only a few feet away when she decided it was her cue to sing again.

_"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."_

_"And what's wrong with that..." _he leaned towards her, wishing for her to comply and kiss him, _"I'd like to know..."_ he murmurs when they're lips are so close to touching. Casey pulled back at the last minute, looking uncertain. _"'Cause here I go, again!"_ He laughed and leaped to the edge of the stage, Casey put a hand over her mouth as he pretended to tilt over the side of the stage. _"Love lifts us up where we belong ..."_ Casey was telling him to come back over here, but he wouldn't comply with her wishes, _"... Where eagles fly on a mountain high."_ Deciding to make a bold move, Casey wraps her fingers around his hand and pulls him back down towards her. She laughs softly, before untwining their fingers and walking back towards the stairs.

_"Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away from one happy day,"_ she snorted and began to walk down the stairs, Derek looming above her on the stage. He throws his arms up, as if giving up, and sings loudly.

_"We could be heroes, just for one day!"_ Casey paused, looking back at her brown-haired step-brother. She looks doubtful, and then looks down.

_"You, you will be mean," _continuing her walk down the stairs, she hears Derek follow her down them. She doesn't look back, but sighs softly, before singing again. _"And I, I'll drink all the time!"_ She does an overly dramatic sigh and stands before the stage, and Derek stands at the edge of the stairs, looking at her.

_"We should be lovers!"_ he cried in his truest singing voice, Casey turns around. He wasn't acting when he said that, she knew he wasn't. She shook her head, blue eyes turned towards the floor.

_"We can't do that."_

_"We should be lovers, and that's a fact!"_ Facing him, Casey knew that she shouldn't look into his eyes. He was speaking so much truth, it was hard not too. Looking up at him, she saw an emotion that made her melt inside of his eyes. Love. Pure love. She shook her head; she couldn't betray Lance so easily. Her eyes shut, her mind swirling, the words from earlier that night creating doubt inside of her head. Was Derek right? Was her love with Lance just an act?

_"Though nothing will keep us together."_

_"We could steal time,"_ finally facing up to her fears, Casey walked slowly towards her step-brother, a giant smile collapsing against her face as they walked into each others arms. _"Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes forever and ever..." _Casey leaned towards Derek, brushing up against him. _"And I will always love you,_" he sings so softly to her, almost whispering it into the microphone.

_"I can't help loving you..."_ she spoke the truth, her blue eyes caught up within the chocolate brown of her step-brothers. "_How wonderful life is..."_

_"Now you're in the world."_

Leaning in towards each other, Casey's eyes close as she slips into his arms, and Derek holds her close. They leaned into each other, cheeks brushed, before Casey tilted her head towards him, and their lips embraced in the sweetest, simplest, and softest kiss she had in a long time. They could hear Emily gasp, as did Sheldon. And as they pecked at each others lips, Casey whispered softly.

"You're going to be bad for me, I can tell."

Letting go of each other, they hear the faint clapping of the few waiters and waitresses in the back, as well as the owner, and the chef. Coming apart, and smiling, Casey felt his nose brush against her cheek. But then, in all of the happiness, she realized something.

"Derek! We have to tell Emily and Sheldon to keep this a secret! No one can know about this, especially not Lance!" Casey cried out softly, as they made eye contact with the two faintly surprised friends of theirs. Casey sent them an uncertain smile. "No one can know, but us, and them. No one." She ordered, and she walked back towards the table, only to smile as she felt his fingers intertwine with her's.

-x-

Derek was having a great time since Casey had decided that she would be seeing him secretly. They were keeping it from everyone, and it was considerably easy. They had time at home all of the time, and no one had thought it to be suspicious that they were staying in each others room longer then needed. They all thought that they were rehearsing, and after the strange session four nights ago, they didn't think of it when they heard throaty moans and sighs coming from either of their rooms. Lance was always angry with her, saying that she was spending too much time with Derek, but she said it was that they needed to get to know each other better for the play. Lance allowed this excuse every time that she said she couldn't do anything, and they occasionally had dates on the weekends. But, most of her time, Casey was captured by Derek's kisses.

Giggling, Casey felt Derek pull her into the empty classroom on the second floor of their School Building. She slipped into his arms, running her fingers over his biceps before wrapping them around his neck. They kissed sweetly, just enjoying the way their lips molded together. Laughing, Derek lifted her onto on of the desks and put two arms on either side of her. Nuzzling her cheek, Casey giggled again, and breathed airily onto his face. She ran her fingers through the tips of his hair, and he inched even closer, running his lips over her own once more. But just as Derek was leaning in for another kiss, the door opened unexpectedly. Ripping apart, both of them had their abandoned scripts held up, looking as though they were reading them.

"Casey? I thought we were going to have lunch today," Lance spoke with a certain eyebrow raised in the direction of Derek. Casey smiled and looked at Lance with a certain amount of guilt staining her blue eyes. Running a hand through her brown locks, she glanced down at her scripts once more, gesturing to them.

"I'm sorry Lance, but so much to do, so much work to be done," Casey replied with a bit too much silliness to her voice. Derek, who smiled at his script, looked up at Lance with a half-smirk, his brown eyes looking past the senior. Lance's light green eyes watched both of them with a great amount of irritation clear in his eyes. He walked towards them, and Casey nearly freaked out, her eyes wide as he came closer.

"Well, if Derek doesn't mind sitting at the lunch table with us, I'm sure you can both do it in my presence," Lance spoke, his undertone full of edge and frustration. Derek and Casey glance at each other, but nod. Casey gets off of the desk that Derek had placed her on, and grabbed Lance's hand. Her eyes glanced back at Derek, who was smirking as he follows them. Derek started to laugh, and Casey chuckled under her breath. She looked back at Lance, and then tilted her head to look back at Derek, who was looking down at his script, a small smile playing at her face.

-**x**-

"'You have betrayed me!' Mad with jealousy, the Evil Maharajah forces the Courtesan to make the Penniless Sitar Player believe she doesn't love him." Derek laughed as the scene was made on the stage, he was jumping about with a crazed look on his face, Casey was lying against the couch they had put up, and the fake Toulouse was wandering around in back of them.

"Oh yes! Of course!" the freshman shouted over the clattering of pots, pretending to make food.

"'Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love,' says the Penniless Sitar Player, throwing money at her feet and leaving the kingdom forever!" Leaping towards the edge of the stage, Casey got up and put her hands over her mouth, laughing almost uncontrollably. Reaching towards him, she giggled as he teetered.

"No, no!"

"No!"

Derek pretended to teeter over the edge, before he jumped back, and everyone started to laugh. Casey sat back down, watching Derek move out of her vision, and the Freshman laughing as well.

"Brilliant! Brilliant!"

"Oh, but a life without love, that's- that's terrible!"

"Yes, but the Sitar Player..."

"Wait, wait!" cried the fake Toulouse, coming towards them with his platter of fake food.

"... with his magical sitar ..." Derek sat beside Casey, his head leaning in towards her. She was laughing heavily, and he just chuckled along with her.

"That's my part, Christian, th-that's my part. That's my part, Christian. Don't you dare, no!" the Freshman shouted with laughter in his tone, walking over to both of them, who just keeping laughing together. "His magic sitar who can only speak the truth says, he says..."

But Casey and Derek were too wrapped up in each other, like they had to be in the play. Nuzzling her, Derek rubs his nose against his cheek and they both laugh again. Casey leaned back a bit, and the teacher called _**CUT**_ over all of the noise surrounding them. But Derek kept at it, only to have Casey push him off. Giggling, Casey resisted the urge to kiss him in front of everybody, merely staring into his eyes. She mouthed, 'later', to him and he smirked before both of them were called over by the Drama teacher.

Both of them red from laughing, the teacher came over to congratulate them on the wonderful performance, a wide smile on her face. She clapped her hands excitedly and hugged Casey, and then Derek reluctantly gave her a hug as well.

"Oh you two are just perfect together! You're acting is superb, I'm so happy!" she laughed giddily and sent both of them huge smiles. "It's like you are truly in love, oh, it's so amazing." Clasping her hands together, the teacher looked off dreamily, and then walked off, leaving Derek and Casey with ridiculously large smiles on their face.

-**x**-

Once more, Derek had Casey trapped in that same classroom, kissing her cheek and her neck for both of them knew they had little time. Finally getting to her lips, they get more hurried, lips smashing as they hold their abandoned scripts in their hands. Hands slid over her torso, Casey giggled, and Derek kept at it, only to be stopped once more by Lance, walking in on them.

"Still at it, Casey?" Lance queried with narrowed eyes at Derek. Casey looked flush, and Derek had lipstick smeared against his lips, though he hid it inside of his script. Casey tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear, trying to find her excuse once more. Glancing at Derek, and then at Lance, she cleared her throat to speak.

"Oh, Lance, dear. But we have so many lines to learn, so little time." Casey looked at Derek, who was looking down at his script with a small smile. She grinned softly, looking down at her own script, before facing Lance once more. He looked pissed, and she couldn't blame him. If he knew what was really happening, she had no doubt he would have killed Derek. But luckily, they were having luck hiding it.

"Casey, we do need to have some time together alone. I'll call later," Lance nearly snarled, his anger clearly towards Derek, and then left the class room, shaking the door as it slammed shut. Casey looked at Derek, and laughed it all off, her fingers twined with his as she leaned in for another kiss. Derek complied, and once more, their lips were stuck together in a passionate embrace, life was too good for both of them right now. If only they had known something horrible was going to happen.

-**x**-

**Author's Notes:** Hello, hello! So, how did you like this chapter? Most of it is just fluff, but that's okay. Anyways, the next chapter starts the darker side of the story. Okay, I like this chapter, and I hope you do too!

**Standard Disclaimer Here.**

Reviews make me happy, please review!


	5. Chapter Five

**REMAKE!** _Moulin Rouge_

"Okay, okay! Gather, gather!" the Drama teacher announced above all the chatter that the cast was currently doing. She waved her hands in the air for them to come, and the first few cast members reluctantly joined her, Lance tugging Casey's hand for her to come. She was smiling at Derek, who happened to be looking her way. But when Lance had caught her eye, she had given him a larger, but faker smile. Derek joined them, standing beside his step-sister as the Drama teacher smiled ever so largely. "Well, now that we have gone through all of the regular scenes, I was wondering if you all are ready for the first singing scene. Casey, dear, are you ready?" Casey froze for a moment, looking over everyone, her eyes wide.

She felt someone nudge her in the ribs, but didn't turn merely sent Derek a side-ways glance. He was nodding to her so softly that no one else would notice her. Lance gave her hand a squeeze, but then pushed her roughly to the center of the stage. She glared back at him, and he gave her a cheeky smile. Nearly growing beneath her breath, she turned back to the Drama teacher. Flattening her shirt and skirt, she sent a glance towards Derek who was smirking evilly at her. Then, with a sudden idea, smiled sweetly at the teacher.

"I don't know if I'm ready to do a singing scene, alone. But I'm sure if you asked Derek, he'd be glad to do Elephant Love Medley with me," she shot Derek a look, and he shrugged his shoulders to agree. "We do need to know how to harmonize and everything." Casey watched the Drama teacher go over this thought, tilting her head to the side as she gazed at the two. Derek came up and wrapped an arm around Casey's shoulder, and she visibly stiffened beneath his touch, shooting him a glare.

"I wouldn't mind, but, if it's not too much to ask, can we please skip the kiss in the end? I'm not to fond of it," Derek was smirking as he said this, though he was being truthful about the ending kiss. Every touch was too heated, they knew that, and they always wanted more after it. The teacher shook her had, placing her palm on her forehead at Derek's childish behavior. But immediately brightened up after her small annoyance.

"Yes, yes, of course! You don't have to do the kiss in the end, though I'd like you too, so you grow accustom to it," bringing on her best smile, the teacher pushed them both out into the stage, and they stared at each other for a second. Casey could see the gleam of amusement in Derek's eyes, and she looked towards Lance to tell Derek that he was watching. Derek shrugged and then opened his mouth, to start the song. And Casey fell in love all over again.

As the song continued, both of them singing their hearts out, and all emotion displayed nearly perfectly, the lines only messed up a few times, the whole cast was amazed. Lance, on the other hand, was not completely impressed. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and glanced away every time Derek got a little too close to his girlfriend for his comfort. He hated the way she smiled when she was right next to him, laughing at his childish antics. Lance was getting ticked by this whole song, by this whole love thing going on between the two characters. He just wanted to rip Derek apart.

On the other end of the action, Casey was having the time of her life once more, singing her parts softer then Derek's loud and strong voice. When he pulled towards her all of those times, she felt those small urges to lean in and kiss the life out of him. Or when he leaned in so close that their arms would brush, she shivered, clearly visible to the on looking crowd. Casey averted her eyes from the one she loved, looking over to the group that was their cast members. They all were standing with their mouths half-open, and as she nudged Derek to look, he gave a faint smile.

Back to the other side, Lance was clenching his jaw as he saw Casey laugh as they sang together. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist for the last scene, and Casey lost all the mirth in her eyes. Lance inched closer, fists clenched. He was getting sick of all this close crap that the two of them were in, he wanted to cut in between them, punch Derek in the face and then grab Casey and run. There was nothing more in the world he wanted to do then that, at this moment, anyway.

"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world," Casey and Derek sang out at once, so close that their faces brushed. Suddenly, Casey felt Derek's arms being wrenched from her, and she looked at his face to see the surprise that stained it. She looked at who had suddenly come in between them. Derek's eyes were flashing fear, and Casey saw the back of a sandy head. Lifting her fingers to her face, Casey let out a whimper. Lance was suddenly in between them, and she could hear the gasp from the cast members. Derek had his hands up in defense like he had nights before.

"Hey, dude, settle down," Derek's voice wavered a bit, afraid of the fist that was aimed at his face. "We were just acting, singing, getting into the moment. Nothing was going to come of it." His eyes met Casey's briefly and he smiled weakly in her direction. She dropped her fingers from her mouth and grabbed at her boyfriend's arm. She grabbed him away from Derek, dragging him away from the crowd and towards the Auditorium doors. She sent a glance back, her blue eyes falling upon Derek immediately, he had a small frown on his face, and she looked away, leaving the room behind.

-**x**-

It was much too easy for the two of them to get away from Lance though, because they had the leading roles, so much they pretended to do.

Walking up from behind Casey and Lance, Derek stuck his head in between the two who were silently watching the rest of the cast play around with their parts. Smiling softly in Casey's direction, he didn't even look at Lance as he queried Casey's day.

"So, Casey, I was wondering if we could go over the Come What May scene, since we haven't exactly perfected it..." Looking hopefully at her, his eyes were away from Lance, whose face was scrunched into anger. Brown eyes never traveled from Casey's blue, and she just stared dreamily until Lance interrupted their moment.

"But, dear, I have a wonderful dinner planned at the Violette Coeur tonight, just the two of us," Lance sputtered out angrily, his face looking directly into Casey's. Her eyes flickered towards Lance once, fear showering her beautiful azul orbs for one moment. But when her eyes returned to Derek and his hopeful face, his large brown eyes, she cracked immediately. Her breath left in a sigh, but she saw Derek shake his head, almost like he was retreating.

"Ah, I'm sorry, we can go over the scene another time," Derek said, standing up from his crouched position between the two. Lance looked triumphant. But Casey's fear flashed to stubbornness in a matter of seconds, switching the look on Lance's face to curiosity.

"No! We will go over the Come What May scene this night, and we will continue it until I am completely satisfied," she rose her head in a look of confidence, and then smiled down warily at Lance. "I'm sorry; we will have to do dinner another time." Shaking her head, Casey moved away from the two of them, Lance never catching the goofy smile that collapsed upon Derek's face as he leaned in for an 'I'm sorry', before leaving the exact way that Casey had seconds before.

After exiting the auditorium, Casey felt arms push her back into a tight hold. A giggle fell from deep in her throat, her heart beating heavily against the strong arms. She felt kisses being sent down her neck, heating her skin where her capturer's lips had touched. Where her heart could be heard, the lips stopped for a while, teasing her skin, turning a deep shade of red. She blushed the same color, and then tore herself away from her capturer's arms and rushed down the hallway, completely empty except for them.

Thrusting her against the lockers, Derek's smirking face came into vision as he kissed her directly upon the lips, licking them tenderly. Crushing their lips together, Casey bit back, taking his bottom lip within her teeth as she tugged mercilessly at him. Running her hands through his messy, dark brown hair, she felt him let go of her lips and begin to kiss her cheek and her forehead. His hands slipped up her shirt, tickling her stomach so that she would release a giggle. She flashed him a smile reserved only for him, and then she pushed him back once more, tackling him into the lockers across from the ones she was once against.

Back inside Lance was walking towards the exit, when Sam cut him off. He had known Sam for most of his life, and they talked on occasion, not really friends, but not unacquainted. With a stupid smile on his face, Sam raised a hand to say hello as he walked over.

"Hey, Lance. Heard you're taking Casey to Violette Coeur tonight, that place serves really good food..." trailing off, Sam finally took notice of the anger portrayed on his acquaintance's face. Raising an eyebrow, Sam questioned the other guy, "Dude, what's the matter with you?" Lance finally took notice of him and growled, no, seriously growled.

"I might as well eat the dinner myself! She's not coming. I know how important this play is for her, but she's always at it with her damned step brother," releasing strangled breaths of anger, Lance sent a glance towards Sam who was a little freaked out. Running a hand through sandy hair, Lance tried to calm himself down. But Sam wasn't freaked out by what Lance had said, oh no, he was looking beyond the sandy haired boy at what was outside. He could see Derek and Casey in plain few, kissing right outside the auditorium. Lance noticed he wasn't paying attention and attempted to turn around, but Sam caught him.

"Wait...!" Sam called, and Lance turned around, eyebrows raised. "I'll talk to Casey, maybe I can get her to stop for a day and go out with you, okay?" Sam got a nod out of Lance, and then the crazed guy moved away from the door and back to the stage to speak his part that was coming up.

Back outside, Casey had Derek planting one last kiss on her forehead, holding her hands. Kissing each of her palms, Derek looked back up at her. "You'll come? Tonight?" he questioned as he moved towards the other end of the hallway, as she attempted to make her way to the Auditorium again. She smiled happily at his excited face, lip stick marks appeared upon his cheeks and around his mouth.

"Yes."

"What time?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Promise?"

"Yes, now go!" she giggled before he released her hand and leaned back against the wall, watching the form of her step-brother and secret lover disappear around the hallway turn. She laughed to herself, smiling giddly as she made her way towards the doors, only to be stopped Sam, his face watching her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy? Lance is in love with you, and you know how crazy he will get! Are you mad, dilly dallying with Derek while you're going out with Lance?" Sam sounded exasperated, his face a mixture of panic and tiredness.

"Oh, Sam, don't be ridiculous..."

"I saw you together!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide as he threw his hands up in the air. Casey turned away from him, rubbing her arms together as she leaned back against the wall once more.

"It's, it's nothing. A silly infatuation during the play, it's nothing serious..." she whispered almost sadly, her eyes turned down to the floor. "You know how Derek is, you know he could never settle down with one girl, let alone me. It's nothing, I swear." She laughed wearily, rubbing her eyes when she felt them stinging. Sam was staring at her hard.

"This will stop now. Go to Derek, tell him it's over, he won't be heart broken like you said. You will be meeting Lance at that restaurant tonight." Sam was stern while he said this, and though Casey knew he was only doing this to protect them, she couldn't stand it. She let a few stray tears fall, clenching her arms. She fell to the floor, jittering helplessly. She couldn't, she couldn't do it.

She couldn't face either of them now. Neither Lance nor Derek, she would run. She would run away from both of them for one night, just one night. If she didn't, she would never be able to do anything ever again.

She knew it was wrong to car so much about him. She knew it was wrong to want to kiss him and hold him. She knew Lance would kill him if he found out. But... Derek... She loved him so much.

Still clutching herself, Casey ran, and fast, leaving behind Derek and Lance, just for one night.

-**x**-

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I know this is long overdue and it is the crappiest chapter of them all. The next one is going to be longer, I hope. School has started so my updates will not be coming as fast, I am sorry. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter to the fullest.

**Standard Disclaimer Here.**

REVIEW! Please.


End file.
